The present invention relates to an axial actuator. On known axial actuators, the output member comprises a screw designed to move axially by virtue of a nut screw mounted in an axially-fixed manner on a support and rotated in relation to the same by a motor or other drive member.
Known actuators of the aforementioned type usually present a relatively complex, high-cost structure, particularly as regards connection of the nut screw to the said support, which connection normally involves using taper roller bearings.